


The Last Time

by ShuangHuaaaaaa



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, IDK wtf I wrote, IM THIRSTY FOR INUCEST, Inucest, M/M, Porn, Smut, We need more Inucest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuangHuaaaaaa/pseuds/ShuangHuaaaaaa
Summary: Two little pups play in the dead of the night. Woof!
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 264





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a bloodthirsty Inucest Shipper who crawled from the depths of the earth just to post this. I hope y'all like this mess I made. Thanks for reading. Oh! And if you don't like Inucest then please kindly click your way out. Lovelots...

“You thrice damned…hngg.. Bastard- aaah!“ Inuyasha's cursing was cut off as a particularly well-aimed thrust stabbed at his prostate. The daiyoukai above him merely smirked, his fingers working in and out of his younger brother's hole in a teasing manner; too shallow and too deep, much to the annoyance of the frustrated hanyou. 

“Surely, that mouth of yours has a better purpose, little brother.” Sesshomaru leaned into a twitching, white puppy ear; his breath tickling the highly sensitive appendage as he growled out the last word. The insinuation made Inuyasha bristle, gritting his teeth as he contained himself from snapping at the throat of his jackass of a brother. 

Inuyasha shivered, his legs were sprawled open for his older brother, their robes thrown haphazardly on the ground as if they couldn’t wait to get out of the bothersome clothes. His brother's moko-moko-sama cushioned his back, the forest floor proving to be quite an inconvenience when one is going to be fucked to oblivion. Not that he’ll actually care but surprisingly, Sesshomaru does. 

“Stop teasing me! I swear to the heavens, this is the last time!” The smaller one spat out, barely repressing a moan as the finger inside of him stretched him even more, massaging his walls until a whimper escaped from him; the sound of submission adding fire to his older brother’s loins. Both of them knew that the half-demon was just bluffing, having said that it would be the last time they fool around for the millionth time already. The daiyoukai repressed the urge to scoff at his brother's foolishness. Cold golden eyes caught fiery golden ones. 

Lips met in a frenzied battle of dominance. Sesshomaru's tongue plunged into his younger brother’s mouth, sweeping all over the orifice on a thirsty search, the sweetness urging his tongue to delve deeper into the warm cavern.

Their chest heaved for the need for air, his fingers pumping in and out of the delicious hole in a crazed speed, bringing his younger brother to the brink as the younger climbed higher and higher. The sensation running all over the smaller one’s body left scorching trails as heat pooled in his belly, the canting of his hips swallowing the fingers eagerly. Right as Inuyasha almost toppled to the edge of bliss, Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers altogether with a concealed sadistic smile. Inuyasha could have cried right then if not for his pride preventing his anguish to leak from his tear ducts. 

“You complete asshole-“

The older inu swallowed the curses and moans emitted by the younger, his mouth detaching reluctantly from the soft lips of Inuyasha as his newly grown left hand flexed and ghosted over an erect nipple which seemed to harden even more at his touch. Sesshomaru hummed, twirling a nub between his thumb and forefinger; twisting almost painfully as the hanyou rolled his hips to buck against his older brother.  
Inuyasha thrashed his head from right to left, back arched as his hole missed being filled, the pink entrance twitching at his almost climax. He let out a mewl, ears flattened on top of his head as he eyed the familiar, rock-hard cock of his older brother. His mouth salivated at the sight of the engorged member, his ears twitching excitedly at the thought of being impaled by the impressive organ. 

“Beg.” 

Sesshomaru ordered as he covered the younger's body with his own, settling between slender legs as he rubbed their lengths against one another in a lazy rhythm. Inuyasha's hips rose up to get more friction but a magenta striped hand pushed him back down. That didn’t deter the hanyou. Once more, he moved his hips upwards but to no avail. Sharp claws tightened on his creamy skin dangerously, his brother's eyes glowing predatorily.

“You inconsiderate asshole! I will never beg!” The hanyou snarled. The flush in his face darkening with anger but it was soon replaced with a lusty red as his brother ignored his words and instead, took one pert nipple into his mouth. Fangs grazed at the sensitive nub coupled with the swirl of a tongue. Sesshomaru trapped the nipple between his teeth before pulling it lightly, Inuyasha's shuddery moan echoing into the night.

“Hng..” Inuyasha bit his lip as that expert tongue suckled on his nipple before roving up to his neck in a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses. His pulse quickened under the Daiyoukai's tongue, fangs scraping his neck and a tiny drop of blood was quickly lapped up with relish. Inuyasha's blood was like sweet ambrosia to Sesshomaru, however his thirst wasn’t quenched, his throat only longed for more of the sweet taste his brother’s unique blood offered. 

“Beg.” The older brother demanded once again as Inuyasha's clawed fingers dug into his shoulders with a wanton moan. The daiyoukai's right hand mapped out the lithe body beneath him, his palms caressing the soft, creamy skin tantalizingly, until his digits wrapped around the leaking erection of his younger brother. 

“Ah! I..hngg.. Told you..you deaf jerk!” Sesshomaru's hands stroked his erection from base to tip. The older brother knew all too well how much pressure is needed to be applied and knew just the right places to rub to reduce his younger brother into a moaning mess. 

Inuyasha grasped the broad shoulders in front of him, the hand pushing his hips down loosening only to cover his mouth, muting his sounds of pleasure as the hands stroking him went torturously slow. Liquid fire raced on his veins, the overwhelming pleasure incited by his older brother’s hand narrowing his senses into a singular point in his groin. 

The sound of humans nearby alerted the pointed ears of the daiyoukai. His brother’s human pack was searching for him. A mixture of male and female voices with one squeaky kitsune called out to their lost comrade. He chuckled darkly before looking down at his brother whose ears were perked in attention. 

“Little brother, your hole can’t seem to cease from twitching.” 

His hand let go of the erection, hand covered with pre-cum as he teased a finger on the fluttering hole once again. Inuyasha pounded his fist against his brother's chest in frustration. Wide, golden orbs stared at Sesshomaru with simmering rage; the voices of his friends getting closer as they look for him. 

“Hurry up and just put it in!” The hanyou hissed in a whisper once the hand covering his mouth was lifted up as it squeezed his waist. Sesshomaru lined the head of his cock on the gaping hole, rubbing it up and down in a maddening pace.

Inuyasha bit his fist to muffle the groan that threatened to spill out. Of course Sesshomaru wouldn’t listen. The bastard liked to prove the point that he is the one in charge. The one in power. Arrogant bastard! The hanyou raged in his head.

Inuyasha's ragged breaths and low keening made the heat burn on the daiyoukai's impressive member. He couldn’t wait to bury himself on that oh so tight heat and buck wildly as his instincts screamed but his brother’s obvious panicking is highly amusing to just let go.

“Always so eager to be filled, I see.” Sesshomaru commented as his slanted eyes looked at the hungry hole he was teasing, his erection ready to spear at the inviting heat. Inuyasha canted his hips towards his brother's massive cock, arms wrapping around the older inu's neck in haste. 

“Just fuck me already! Or I’ll cut your dick off you twisted son of a bitch!” Inuyasha whisper-yelled to his infuriating brother, wanting nothing more but to scratch at those annoyingly sexy, magenta markings across his cheekbones. The bastard knew that he was afraid of his friends finding him in the middle of the forest floor, naked and spread out for his brother's pleasure. 

“Oh brother… I can taste your fear in the air.” Sesshomaru said in a low tone as his tongue darted out to lick on a velvet ear, tracing the outer lining as his brother squirmed beneath him, much to his dark amusement. 

“You know what, you can have fun with your hand asshole!” Inuyasha snapped as he struggled to get up, only to be pushed down on the fur as Sesshomaru's cock breeched his waiting entrance. A duet of moans tore out from the siblings' throats in the delicious relief and the promise of a mind shattering orgasm. 

A high pitched “Inuyasha?!” called out nearer now. Kagome's footsteps can be heard as she stepped on twigs and dried leaves all the while the person she was searching for was being fucked into the ground. 

Inuyasha was flipped into his hands and knees, his brother's hips pistoning in and out behind him as they fucked like the dogs they are. The pace was gentle and steady at first and it made Inuyasha almost mad with the need to be taken roughly. Obviously, his brother is frustrating him even when they copulated. 

The hanyou didn’t know why they often do this. Hell, he didn’t even know when the both of them have stopped fighting and instead took their aggression out on each other by having sex in the forest; hiding themselves in the dark canopy of trees and into the dead of the night. 

Inuyasha moaned uncontrollably as the head of his brother’s cock dragged across his prostate, his claws digging into the earth beneath him in an attempt to contain himself from vocalizing his pleasure loudly. His silver locks curtained on his back, sifting through the air as his body jerked with his brother’s ministrations.

Sesshomaru gripped the narrow hips of his younger brother, his grunts can be heard as he pushed into his brother in a gentle pace, purposely evading the other’s prostate. He can hear the humans clearer now. And sure enough, the two tailed fire neko will probably smell the stench of sex if they continue on towards their direction in a matter of minutes. 

Inuyasha gasped and pushed back to meet his brother's speeding thrusts. His wanton moaning getting needier as Sesshomaru almost stabbed at his prostate. “You sick, perverted..” The hanyou started, he knew that his older brother wanted him to beg for his release. While he loved to draw out their fucking, his friends are surely going to find him here being pounded onto if his jerk of a brother doesn’t stop his torture. 

“Don’t start with me hanyou or your friends will see how much of a cock thirsty slut you are.” Sesshomaru threatened, his cock dragging slowly on his younger brother’s inner walls, making sure that the shape of his member was memorized and ingrained on the hot walls. 

“Mmmph! Hah~” Inuyasha moaned as his brother sped his thrusting again, nailing his prostate with every push as that large cock stretched him to insanity. The forest seemed to still right at the moment, his thoughts were filled with nothing but the need to break free. His body, being pushed higher into the clouds as Sesshomaru pounded mercilessly on his ass; the grunts and groans of the Daiyoukai spurring the hanyou to throw his head back as he sobbed. 

“Beg.” Sesshomaru ordered with a glint in his lust hazed eyes, a hand snaking its way between the smaller one’s legs to grasp the throbbing erection, circling his hand at the base to prevent the oncoming orgasm. 

“No! Fuck you!” The hanyou managed to retort as his brother’s dick pounded into him in demonic speed, the punishing rhythm making him sob as the need for release increased to impossible heights. His knees dug hard into the ground, mokomoko-sama cushioning underneath him to prevent scrapes. 

“Inuyasha, I will not repeat myself.” The daiyoukai almost came when the incredibly hot walls clenched around him but he managed to hold rein over himself. Keeping up his brutal thrusts, his ears could hear nothing of the footsteps. It seems that his brother’s ningens have stopped searching. Humans, always easy to give up. 

The inu daiyoukai chased his pleasure, the primal need to take and take almost blinding him when Inuyasha's desperate cries reached his elven ears. “F-fuck. Make me cum please.. Make me cum, Aniki! Please! Please!”

And just like that, Sesshomaru let go of his younger brother's erection as he snapped his hips forward and grinded down onto the other’s prostate, making Inuyasha scream out as his orgasm took him high up into the sky as he fell down with the tremors racking his body in delicious waves. He moaned like a bitch in heat, riding his high as his cum coated his stomach. 

With the tightening and clenching of the hanyou's ass, Sesshomaru released his seed deeply into his brother. His thick semen, smearing the walls in spurts as he groaned and pumped Inuyasha to the brim as his climax crashed into him in a tide of pleasure.

…………………………………….

“Inuyasha! We’ve been looking for you!” A worried Kagome uttered as they took sight of their beloved friend. The others were relieved to see him, although Shippo's nose twitched. The kitsune was much too young to recognize the scent of mating but Kirara knew otherwise as she looked at the brothers with intelligent eyes. 

“I told you all that I’ll be out on a walk!” Inuyasha crossed his arms, trying hard not to blush as his brother's seed trickled slowly out of his abused hole. Thankfully, his fire rat robe was able to hide the evidence of their debauchery. 

“You took so long. We thought you were harmed….” Miroku's voice trailed off as he finally saw the towering figure of their friend’s older half-brother. Immediately, his eyes snapped back to Inuyasha, surveying his friend for any injury.

“Oh. You’re with Sesshomaru-sama.” Sango pointed out the obvious, the Daiyoukai casting all of them with an emotionless glance before turning his back and walking into the forest. 

“See you soon, otouto.” Sesshomaru said in a voice that only Inuyasha's koinu ears can hear before speeding into the forestry, his silver hair shining in the moonlight. 

Inuyasha wasn’t able to give a response, Sesshomaru's youki was much too far away now. He let out a sigh and made his way towards the clearing they have camped out on, assuring his friends that he was alright before getting lost in his thoughts. 

His peace was shattered though when Shippo squeaked that the hanyou has a wound. With the light from the fire, pairs of human eyes drifted to the kitsune's pointed fingers and towards the large, love bite decorating Inuyasha's neck barely hidden by his haori. 

“Eh?!” A collective chorus of gasps resounded in the forest, making the inu hanyou's golden eyes widen; prompting Inuyasha to sprint far way to avoid his nosy friends’ inquiries. 

“Sesshomaru, I will kill you!” He raged as he tore through the trees, the pain in his backside becoming more prominent. 

And somewhere, a certain daiyoukai smirked as he imagined his younger brother’s livid expression.


End file.
